Identity
by The-Anonymous-Vigilante
Summary: One Total Drama contestant must match 12 Cartoon and Anime Characters (Strangers) to their 12 Identities to win 500,000, will they succeed? Find out now
1. Mike Part 1

Time to begin with another Fanfic, and it's another game show, last time it was Phineas and Ferb characters playing the Weakest Link, this time it's a Total Drama Character playing Identity, if you don't know what Identity is, it's a show hosted by the magician, Penn Jillette, where the contestant has to match 12 strangers to 12 identities, this version will be slightly different, the strangers will be 12 randomly selected cartoon and anime characters, other changes will be mentioned in the fic, let's get started.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama

* * *

Chris McLean entered the building.

"Welcome to Identity, I am your host, Chris McLean, in this game, one former Total Drama Contestant will have to match up 12 strangers to their personalities for a shot at winning $500,000, will they succeed? I don't know, let's bring out the contestant, it's Mr. Multiple Personality, it's MIKE!" said Chris

Everyone in the audience cheered as Mike entered and walked up to the podium.

"Hello Mike, nice to see you" said Chris

"Thanks Chris, great to be here" said Mike

"You already won Total Drama All Stars, do you think you could win this?" asked Chris

"It's possible, I hope I can go all the way" said Mike

"Well, so how this works, 12 strangers will appear on stage and it is your job to match them to their personalities, but before we bring them out, who have you brought with you?" asked Chris

"I've brought my 2 best friends, Cameron and Gwen, as well as my lovely girlfriend, Zoey" said Mike

"Alright then, Mike, let's waste no further time, bring out the strangers" said Chris

The 12 strangers walked on stage and stood at 12 podiums.

 **STRANGER 1: A middle aged woman with dark orange hair. Dressed in a yellow T-Shirt and brown capri pants.**

 **STRANGER 2: A man with dark brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a large white trenchcoat over dark coloured clothing.**

 **STRANGER 3: Teenage girl with tanned skin, blue eyes, curvaceous body. Brown hair tied into a ponytail. Dressed in athletic shorts and a red tracksuit jacket over a white shirt.**

 **STRANGER 4: Young boy, white and orange striped shirt, blue cargo shorts, abnormal shaped head with red spiky hair.**

 **STRANGER 5: Short Blonde Haired Woman, light skin. Brown Business Suit with skirt.**

 **STRANGER 6: Teenage Boy, White T-Shirt with red designs, blue jeans, black spiky hair.**

 **STRANGER 7: Girl in mid teens with short Brown Hair tied into 2 pigtails, brown eyes. Red Shirt with long black sleeves & jean shorts.**

 **STRANGER 8: Teenage boy with punkish appearance with dyed spiked hair and a lot of piercings and a goatee. White shirt with red grunge skull design under a white jacket with popped collar, black pants & white shoes with platform soles.**

 **STRANGER 9: Teenage girl with short black hair tied into a ponytail held up by a green band. Purple lipstick. Black Choker necklace, black tanktop exposing her midriff. Black Striped Skirt with Green Crosshatch Design. Purple leggings and black combat boots.**

 **STRANGER 10: Middle aged looking man with slicked back black hair, large chin, red Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. Skinny.**

 **STRANGER 11: Woman in about early 20s with long red hair, purple long sleeve shirt and skirt, pink leggings and light purple shoes, green scarf.**

 **STRANGER 12: Middle aged looking man with black slicked back hair, large chin, blue business suit with American flag pin in lapel.**

"Some interesting looking people, personally, I think number 9 would get along well with Gwen" said Mike

Stranger Number 9 and Gwen both chuckled.

"Yes, they are interesting looking people, but there are some even more interesting identities, these are the identities" said Chris

 **IDENTITIES:**

 _ **News Anchor**_

 _ **Baseball Player**_

 _ **Former Pop Idol**_

 _ **Son of Paranormal Scientists**_

 _ **Swimming Pro**_

 _ **Inventor**_

 _ **61 Years Old**_

 _ **Has 5 Older Sisters**_

 _ **Vegetarian**_

 _ **Gaming Company C.E.O**_

 _ **CIA Agent**_

 _ **Wrestling Fanatic**_

"Wow, a dozen interesting individuals all around" said Mike

"Correct, from something as simple as just being a vegetarian to something as bizzare as being the son of paranormal scientists, now Mike, before we begin, I should let you know that you have three strikes in this game, you can guess 2 identities incorrectly, but get a third incorrect answer, and you go home with nothing" said Chris

"That might be difficult, there are several people here who look like they could fill out all these tropes" said Mike

"True, now, you also have 2 extra helps, your Tri-dentity Help will allow you to pick an identity and it will reduce it down to 3 suspects, one has the identity and the other 2 are selected randomly, your other help is to ask 3 experts for their opinions" said Chris

"Alright, that sounds fair" said Mike

"Now, before we begin, you can ask 3 strangers to say something about themselves, get to know them better and maybe help you figure out who they are" said Chris

"Alright, let's start with number 8" said Mike

"My name is Leon and my dream is to be a musician" said Stranger Number 8

"Alright, number...three" said Mike

"My name is Aoi and I'm from Japan" said Stranger Number 3

"And Number 12, let's learn about you" said Mike

"My name is Stan and I'm married with 2 kids" said Stranger Number 12

"Starts out simple, the first identity is worth $1,000, which one do you wanna solve first?" asked Chris

"I'm gonna go with an obvious one, I'm gonna say Son of Paranormal Scientists, and I'm gonna go with Number 4" said Mike

Mike pressed a button on his podium, the podium turned green, locking in Mike's answer.

"You say Stranger Number 4 is the Son of Paranormal Scientists, why?" asked Chris

"Well, he's too young to be a news anchor, former pop idol, swimming pro, inventor, gaming company C.E.O or a CIA Agent, that's half the options gone, that reduced it to 6, he's clearly not 61 years old, he doesn't look athletic so I don't think he's the baseball player, that leaves me with 4 options, he doesn't strike me as a wrestling fanatic, so that left me with 3, so I just picked one and I'm hoping for the best" said Mike

"Deductive reasoning, Number 4, Mike says you are the son of paranormal scientists, is that your identity?" asked Chris

The stranger paused.

"That is NOT my identity" said Stranger Number 4

 **STRIKES:**

 **X O O**

"Too bad Mike, Stranger Number 4 is not the son of paranormal scientists, that's one strike, but you can afford one more incorrect answer, pick another identity and we'll try again" said Chris

"That's okay, that's alright, that means, when I come back to him later, I'll have a choice of 2, should be easier, but I'll go with another identity for now, I kinda have my eye on number 7, but I'm gonna go with something that I think is pretty easy, I'm gonna pick CIA Agent. That's a cool job, and I'm gonna lock in that identity with Number 12, Stan, I'm gonna go with CIA Agent" said Mike

Mike locked in his answer. The audience cheered.

"Crowd likes that one, Number 12, sir, you said your name was Stan, Mike here thought that you might be the guy who might be the CIA Agent, is that your identity?" asked Chris

Stan paused.

"The Work of a Nation. The Centre of Intelligence. I am a CIA Agent!" said Stan

 **$1,000**

"Well done, Mike, that's one correct answer, Stan is indeed a CIA Agent, you have $1,000, next one is for $5,000, 11 Strangers, 11 Identities left, which one do you wanna solve next?" asked Chris

"Alright, so, which one of you is a News Anchor, that's a good one" said Mike

"So what type of person would you believe to be a news anchor? What type of person are you looking for?" asked Chris

"Someone who probably looks professional and someone who doesn't look too young, Number 5 looks like she could be a news anchor, Number 7, looks like she's pretty good, not dressed like a news anchor, but she might have just wanted to dress casually tonight, Number 11 SHOULD be a news anchor, she'd get more people to watch the news..." said Mike

Everyone chuckled at Mike's joke.

"...I'm narrowing it down to 2 here, Number 5 and Number 7, Number 5 looks like she wants to be a news anchor, the sensible suit and the skirt, not a lot of makeup, I'm gonna go on a whim here, I'm gonna go with my gut and say Number 5 is a News Anchor" said Mike

Mike locked in his answer.

"Number 5, Mike says that your identity is being a News Anchor, for $5,000...is that your identity?" asked Chris

The Stranger paused.

"My name is Joyce Kinney and this just in, I'm an Anchor for Channel 5 News" said Stranger Number 5

 **$5,000**

"Mike, you're doing good, you've got $5,000, next one is for $10,000, but the further you go, the tougher it gets, you still have your helps, you have 'Mistaken Identity', you get 3 identities wrong, you go home with nothing, you've gotten one wrong so far, you can afford one more mistake, you still have your 'Tri-dentity', so you can pick an identity and it will be narrowed down to 3 possible strangers, then you've got 'Ask the Experts' for their opinion, tonight we've got a Body Language Expert, we've got a Psychotherapist, and we've got a former Detective" said Chris

"Excellent" said Mike

"You can ask them about any identity, 10 strangers left, 10 identities left, what do you wanna solve next?" asked Chris

"I feel more confident now, I'm doing good, I feel calmer than when I started, I'm gonna go with 'Former Pop Idol'" said Mike

"And who are you considering for that?" asked Chris

"I'm considering Number 1, she looks like she could have had the look to be a Pop Idol when she was younger, no offense, she still looks good now, but not in the same way" said Mike

"Anyone else, do you think could be a former Pop Idol?" asked Chris

"Possibly Number 7 or Number 11, but it would have had to have been fairly recent, I highly doubt that it's Number 9, she looks like she hates that type of stuff" said Mike

"What are you gonna lock in?" asked Chris

"I'm going with Number 1 as my Former Pop Idol" said Mike

Mike locked in his answer.

"Number 1, Mike looked at you, thought you might be a Former Pop Idol, is that your identity? We'll find out after the break" said Chris

* * *

 **That does it for part one, incase any of you are curious, these are the suspects that Mike got right.**

 **STRANGER 12: Stan Smith from American Dad**

 **STRANGER 5: Joyce Kinney from Family Guy**

 **See if you can match the Strangers to their Identities.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Mike Part 2

We are back, Mike continues his quest for $500,000, 10 Strangers left.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama

* * *

"Welcome back to Identity, the ultimate game of first impressions, I'm standing here with Mike, and Mike, you could be on your way to winning half a million dollars, before the break, for $10,000, you said that you thought 1 was a former pop idol" said Chris

"Yes, I did" said Mike

"Number 1, is THAT your identity?" asked Chris

The Stranger paused.

"My name is Linda, and I am a former pop idol" said Stranger Number 1

"YES! YES!" said Mike

 **$10,000**

"Well done Mike, $10,000, there are 9 strangers left and 9 identities remaining..." said Chris

 **REMAINING IDENTITIES:**

 ** _Baseball Player_**

 ** _Son of Paranormal Scientists_**

 ** _Swimming Pro_**

 ** _Inventor_**

 ** _61 Years Old_**

 ** _Has 5 Older Sisters_**

 ** _Vegetarian_**

 ** _Gaming Company C.E.O_**

 ** _Wrestling Fanatic_**

"...And I'm gonna let you hear from 2 more strangers" said Chris

"Excellent, thank you very much" said Mike

"You've already asked about numbers 8 and 3, but who else do you wanna hear from up there?" asked Chris

"Uh, let's go with number 10" said Mike

"My name is Glenn and I work as a Pilot for a living" said Stranger Number 10

"Alright, how about number 9, let's hear from you" said Mike

"My name is Sam and I have a major interest in the subliminal and otherworldly" said Stranger Number 9

"Alright Mike, $15,000, you've got 10 now, you're going for $15,000, which identity do you wanna solve next?" asked Chris

"Okay...wow, there are some tough ones up here, let's not be too rash on this one, I'm gonna use the Tri-Dentity on this one" said Mike

"Alright, the way the Tri-Dentity works, you pick an identity..." said Chris

"Okay" said Mike

"...We narrow it down to 3 strangers, one will be that identity, the other 2 have been randomly picked" said Chris

"Okay" said Mike

"So which one do you wanna use the Tri-Dentity on?" asked Chris

"Uh, I think I'm gonna use the Wrestling Fanatic on this one" said Mike

"Alright Mike, you're gonna use Tri-Dentity on Wrestling Fanatic, you have to solve this after you see them, but for now, let's see the three" said Chris

 **STRANGERS:**

 _ **Stranger 2**_

 _ **Stranger 7**_

 _ **Stranger 8 (Leon*)**_

"Okay, wow, this is gonna be a tough one" said Mike

"How so?" asked Chris

"Well, I had 2 main suspects as to who could be the wrestling fanatic, but now, both of them are out of the running, I thought Number 6 or Number 9 were the Wrestling Fanatic, but it's clearly neither of them, on the other hand, any of these 3 look like they could be Wrestling fanatics, Number 2 looks like he wears that trenchcoat because he wanted to BE a wrestler and that was gonna be what he walked to the ring wearing, but that seems like a bit of a stretch, so I'm gonna eliminate him, Number 7 looks like she could be a fanatic of almost anything and Number 8 looks like he could be into certain sports and wrestling looks like it could be one of them, but then again, at the same time, he doesn't look like he would be classed as a 'fanatic', so I think I'm gonna eliminate him too, my first instinct on these 3 was Number 7, I'm gonna go with Number 7 and lock it in as my Wrestling Fanatic" said Mike

Mike locked in his answer.

"Alright, you have $10,000, for $15,000, Number 7, for Mike, IS THAT your identity?" asked Chris

The Stranger Paused

"Please 7, come on" said Mike

The Stranger continued to pause.

"My name is Roxanne and in this corner, we have someone who just won $15,000, I am the Wrestling Fanatic" said Stranger Number 7

"YES!" cheered Mike

 **$15,000**

"Well Done Mike, $15,000, we are now going for $25,000" said Chris

"Oh my god!" said Mike

"Stakes are a little bit higher, you're into some real money, so to help you our, or maybe to confuse you, you brought over a few friends, just remind us who they are" said Chris

"Well, I brought along 2 of my best friends, Cameron and Gwen, I also brought along my wonderful girlfriend, Zoey" said Mike

"How's he doing?" asked Chris

"I think he's doing great" said Gwen

"Alright, now, your friends and girlfriend, they're there for you, but you know all the decisions come down to you" said Chris

"Alright, this is getting fun here, we've got Baseball Player still up there, Number 3 looks like she's got some sports interest in her, but I don't think it's baseball, and Number 11 doesn't look like she's really into baseball" said Mike

"What do you look for in a Baseball Player?" asked Chris

"Someone who probably looks like they could throw quite well and several of these people look like they can throw a mean curveball or a deadly fastball, Number 2, I've got my eyes on him, a Baseball Player, you're looking for someone who is in shape and looks athletic, I'm positive that Number 2 is my Baseball Player" said Mike

Everyone in the crowd simultaneously shouted out 'NO!'.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" asked Mike

"Mike..." said Cameron

"Yeah?" asked Mike

"Number 2, I'm positive is the Gaming Company C.E.O" said Cameron

"The Gaming Company C.E.O? He looks a little young to be a C.E.O" said Mike

"I'm a big fan of the company, I've bought a lot of products from the company and I've seen a lot of press conferences about the company with this guy taking the stand, I know that he's the Gaming Company C.E.O, I'm positive" said Cameron

"He's positive, but you're betting the money" said Chris

"I'm not too sure about this myself, but I have faith in Cameron, there is only one person I know who knows more about video games, but Sam isn't here right now" said Mike

"Actually, Sam is here, if you recall, Number 9 said her name is Sam" said Chris

"Yeah, but I mean the other Sam, the gaming geek dating the billion dollar heiress, but I'm trusting Cameron right now, I'm locking in Gaming Company C.E.O and I'm gonna lock in Number 2" said Mike

Mike locked in his answer.

"Okay, Number 2, Mike believes you are the Chief Executive Officer of your own Gaming Company, Mike, are you nervous?" asked Chris

"Yeah, I'm nervous" said Mike

"Then I think it's time to calm down, let's take a break, find out when we come back" said Chris

* * *

 **And another edition of 'Identity' is done. Also, to answer a review left by DSX62415, no, reviewers cannot suggest characters for the contestants to guess, or, at least not for the first one, I plan on having 3 contestants for this, reviewers can suggest characters for the next 2 contestants to guess, but not for Mike.**

 **Also, these are the characters Mike guessed correctly.**

 **STRANGER 1: Linda Flynn-Fletcher from Phineas and Ferb**

 **STRANGER 7: Roxanne Rock from Ultimate Muscle (Also known as Rinko Nikaido in the Japanese Version)**

 **See if you can match the Strangers to their Identities.**

 ***Incase anyone forgot, in chapter 1, Stranger Number 8 revealed his real name is Leon**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Mike Part 3

We are back, Mike continues his quest for $500,000

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama

* * *

"Welcome back to Identity, this is Mike, he's already won $15,000, going on to $25,000, before the break, Cameron told you that number 2 was a Gaming Company C.E.O, number 2, for $25,000...Mike says you are the Gaming Company C.E.O, is THAT your identity?" asked Chris

The stranger paused.

"Please be right" whispered Mike

"My name is Seto and I am the C.E.O of the Gaming Company known as KaibaCorp" said Stranger Number 2

"YES!" cheered Mike

"Well Done Mike! You now have $25,000..." said Chris

 **$25,000**

"...You're now going for $50,000, 7 strangers, 7 identities left..." said Chris

 **REMAINING IDENTITIES:**

 _ **Baseball Player**_

 _ **Son of Paranormal Scientists**_

 _ **Swimming Pro**_

 _ **Inventor**_

 _ **61 Years Old**_

 _ **Has 5 Older Sisters**_

 _ **Vegetarian**_

"...Which one do you wanna solve next?" asked Chris

"Any advice guys? Any ideas?" asked Mike

"I like Number 4 as having 5 Older Sisters" said Gwen

"Yeah, I thought that might be a possibility too, but he might also be the Vegetarian or the Baseball Player, what do you think audience? Think he's got 5 Older Sisters?" asked Mike

The audience cheered.

"You think he's got 5 Older Sisters?" asked Chris

"Possibly, any one of these may have 5 Older Sisters, but I'm most confindent that Number 4 has 5 Older Sisters, I'm gonna lock that in" said Mike

Mike locks in his answer.

"Alright, Number 4, earlier we thought you may be the Son of Paranormal Scientists, you revealed that was incorrect, now you're being suspected of having 5 Older Sisters, do you have any older siblings at all?" asked Chris

"Yes, I do have older siblings" said Stranger Number 4

"Okay, you do have older siblings, but that's not enough, 5 Older Siblings, for $50,000, is THAT your identity?" asked Chris

The Stranger Paused.

"Please, oh Please don't be wrong" said Mike

"That is NOT my identity" said Stranger Number 4

"Oh Come On!" said Mike

 **STRIKES:**

 **X X O**

"You cannot figure Number 4 out" said Gwen

"I know, that was tough" said Mike

"Mike, that's your second incorrect answer, one more and you go home with nothing, but you're still in it, but I'm gonna give you a choice, you have $25,000, you can take that $25,000 and go home, or you can keep playing, do you wanna go home with the $25,000 or do you want to continue?" asked Chris

"I'm gonna keep going" said Mike

Everyone cheered.

"Alright, I'm not 100% confident on this one, I'm gonna include the panel of experts and I'm gonna ask them, which of the remaining 7 is a Vegetarian" said Mike

"Alright, we're gonna start with Philip Grey Michaels, our Body Language Expert" said Chris

"Alright, well, the thing with vegetarians is that it might be religious, it might be for health reasons or it might just be because they might think eating meat is wrong, I look up there at Number 9 and I think that she's someone who cares about the environment and the creatures in it, she looks like she may be against eating meat as a whole, for me, the vegetarian is Number 9" said Philip

"Alright, thanks for that" said Mike

"Next we have our Psychotherapist, Stephanie Freight" said Chris

"For me too, I think of someone who may think eating meat is wrong, so that made me rule out the more youthful males because they look like they may be complete carnivores, and for me, it led me to Number 3, she looks like she may be against eating meat" said Stephanie

"And lastly, we have Oscar Wade, our former Detective" said Chris

"Something that people might tend to look for in a vegetarian is that they don't tend to have a lot of meat on their bones, but most of these people are kinda skinny, but I'm gonna have to agree with Philip on Number 9 aswell" said Oscar

"Okay Mike, you've heard from the experts, 2 of them say Number 9, Sam, is the Vegetarian, one of them says the Vegetarian is Number 3, Aoi, but the final decision is yours, which one do you wanna solve?" asked Chris

"I think the experts helped, I don't think Number 3 is the Vegetarian, I think she might actually be the Swimming Pro, she looks kinda sporty, I'm gonna lock in with Number 9 as the Vegetarian" said Mike

Mike locked in his answer.

"This is intense, you've locked in your answer, you've either got fifty grand or you've got nothing, you're betting $25,000 on looking at Number 9, Sam, and saying that she is a Vegetarian, you know this is a great place to take a break, we'll be right back" said Chris

* * *

 **That does it for this chapter, Mike has bet twenty five grand that Number 9 is a Vegetarian, is he right? Find out next time. Here's who Mike guessed correctly.**

 **STRANGER 2: Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **See if you can match the Strangers to their Identities.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Mike Part 4

We are back, Mike continues his quest for $500,000

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama

* * *

"Welcome back to Identity, I'm here with Mike, and before the break, Mike, you locked in Number 9, Sam, as a Vegetarian, okay, Sam, for $50,000, is that your identity?" asked Chris

"Please Sam" said Mike

Sam paused.

"$50K is yours, I am the Vegetarian" said Sam

"YEEEEESSSSS!" shouted Mike

 **$50,000**

"Well Done Mike! $50,000 and only 6 identities remaining..." said Chris

 **REMAINING IDENTITIES:**

 _ **Baseball Player**_

 _ **Son of Paranormal Scientists**_

 _ **Swimming Pro**_

 _ **Inventor**_

 _ **61 Years Old**_

 _ **Has 5 Older Sisters**_

"...for $75,000, which identity do you wanna solve next?" asked Chris

"Okay, I like this, just from process of elimination, Son of Paranormal Scientists, that's pretty random, Inventor, also kinda random, but I think the one I'm gonna solve next is Swimming Pro" said Mike

"Alright, what do you look for in a Swimming Pro?" asked Chris

"Someone who looks athletic and looks like they might like the water, maybe Number 11, but at the same time, Number 3 looks like she could be the Swimming Pro" said Mike

"What does Number 11 look like?" asked Zoey

"Number 11, definitely not the Son of Paranormal Scientists, if she was then she'd be male, could be the Baseball Player but I doubt it, could be the Inventor..." said Mike

"Go with your instincts" said Cameron

"Alright, I'm gonna say that Number 3 you are my Swimming Pro" said Mike

Mike locked in his answer.

"Number 3, you said your name was Aoi, Mike says you are the Swimming Pro, is THAT your identity?" asked Chris

Aoi paused.

"Well done, I am the Swimming Pro" said Aoi

"YES!" said Mike

"Well done Mike, that's 75 Grand..." said Chris

 **$75,000**

"...You have 5 strangers left, 5 identities, you can go home or you can stay and play for $100,000" said Chris

"What do you guys think?" asked Mike

"Play" said Zoe

"Go for it" said Cameron

"Keep going" said Gwen

"I'm gonna keep going" said Mike

"Alright, which one do you wanna solve next?" asked Chris

"Alright, I look at Number 11, not the Son of Paranormal Scientists, maybe the Baseball Player, but I doubt it, she's clearly not 61 years old, I don't think she's the inventor, so that leaves me with her having 5 Older Sisters" said Mike

"Anyone else who can have 5 Older Sisters?" asked Chris

"I'm not sure, 4, I already know doesn't have 5 Older Sisters, Number 10, he looks like he may be the eldest sibling, you guys got any ideas on what to pick?" asked Mike

"Number 6 could have 5 Older Sisters, but so could Number 8" said Cameron

"Okay" said Mike

"What else could Number 6 be though?" asked Chris

"6 looks like he may have an interest in Baseball, also looks like he may have an interest in Inventing, he definitely ain't 61 years old, he may be the Son of Paranormal Scientists" said Mike

"What about Number 8?" asked Gwen

"8 also looks like he could be the Baseball Player, he doesn't strike me as an inventor though, he also isn't 61 years old, that's for sure, his parents may also be Paranormal Scientists, I'm not sure" said Mike

"$75,000 could go away, or you could get $100,000, I don't know how you're standing the tension" said Chris

"I don't know either" said Mike

"Big Risk, $75,000" said Chris

"I am going to go on just a hunch on this one, Number 11 has 5 Older Sisters" said Mike

Mike locked in his answer.

"Number 11, 5 Older Sisters, for $100,000, is that your identity?" asked Chris

The Stranger Paused. Mike held up his hand with 5 fingers.

"You don't need to know my entire family history, but my name is Daphne and I do indeed have 5 Older Sisters" said Stranger Number 11

"YES!" screamed Mike

 **$100,000**

"One Hundred Thousand Dollars! You have $100,000, next up is $150,000, you have 4 strangers, 4 identities remaining, which one do you wanna solve next?" asked Chris

"How do you feel?" asked Zoey

"How do I feel? Sick to my stomach, you guys got any ideas?" asked Mike

"Well, there's one that's pretty obvious, that's Number 10, he's gotta be 61 Years Old" said Cameron

"Yeah, Numbers 6 and 8 are both teenagers, Number 4 is only about 12" said Mike

"But what about the others, we know Number 4 isn't the Son of Paranormal Scientists, so Number 4 is either the Baseball Player or the Inventor" said Zoey

"I'm pretty sure Number 4 is the Baseball Player now, there's no way that someone that young could be an inventor" said Mike

"Better to get the obvious out of the way first" said Gwen

"Right, Number 10, I'm gonna say he is 61 Years Old" said Mike

Mike locked in his answer.

"Alright, you're saying Number 10 is 61 Years Old, Number 10, you told us your name is Glenn, for $150,000, 61 Years Old, is THAT your identity?" asked Chris

Glenn paused.

"We'll find out after the break" said Chris

* * *

 **That does it for this chapter, Mike is so close to reaching the jackpot $500,000. These are the characters Mike got right.**

 **STRANGER 9: Sam Manson from Danny Phantom**

 **STRANGER 3: Aoi Asahina from Danganronpa**

 **STRANGER 11: Daphne Blake from Scooby Doo (NOTE: I don't know if the original version of Daphne has 5 older sisters, but I do know that the Mystery Incorporated version does)**

 **See if you can match the Strangers to their Identities.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Mike Part 5

We are back, Mike continues his quest for $500,000

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama

* * *

"Welcome back to Identity, Mike here already has $100,000 and may be turning it into $150,000, Mike, you could either get 150,000 or nothing, what are you thinking?" asked Chris

"I know this guy is 61 years old, everyone else is either a young kid or a teenager" said Mike

"Number 10, you said your name was Glenn, for $150,000, 61 Years Old, is THAT your identity?" asked Chris

The stranger paused.

"Well Done, I am 61 years old" said Glenn

 **$150,000**

"Well Done Mike, Glenn here is indeed 61 years old, you have won $150,000, but you still have 3 strangers left and 3 identities" said Chris

 **REMAINING IDENTITIES:**

 _ **Baseball Player**_

 _ **Son of Paranormal Scientists**_

 _ **Inventor**_

"Now Mike, you have $150,000 and you can walk home with that, or the next amount you could get, if you are right, is $250,000" said Chris

Zoey, Cameron, Gwen and everyone in the audience all chanted 'GO! GO! GO!'.

"I'm gonna go for it" said Mike

"Okay, so there's 2 possibilities, there's a quarter of a million dollars or there's nothing" said Chris

"It's gonna be 250 thousand" said Mike

"Confidence, I like it, which identity do you wanna solve next" said Chris

"It's not the identity, it's the stranger, Number 4, on 2 occasions I've tried to match him to an identity, both times I was wrong, I have a feeling he's the baseball player, but knowing my luck with this kid, it's gonna be wrong, so instead, I'm gonna guess that number 4 is actually the Inventor" said Mike

"You honestly think that this 10 year old kid is an inventor?" asked Chris

"It's really unlikely, but given what I've tried before, it seems like his identity's gotta be one that's not obvious, and he's already said he's not the son of paranormal scientists" said Mike

"Are you sure about this?" asked Chris

"...I'm sure, I'm locking in, Number 4 is the Inventor" said Mike

Mike locked in his answer.

"Alright, he's betting $250,000 on a 10 year old kid being an inventor, number 4, for $250,000, is THAT your identity?" asked Chris

The Stranger Paused

"Come on kid" said Mike

The Stranger continued to pause

"You finally figured me out, I am the Inventor" said Stranger Number 4

"YES!" screamed Mike

 **$250,000**

"You finally did it Mike, you finally figured out Stranger Number 4" said Chris

"Yes I did" said Mike

"You're down to 2, you've got a Baseball Player and the Son of Paranormal Scientists up there, you have $250,000, if you don't get the next one right, you're going home with jack, you get nothing, zero, do you wanna stay with the quarter of a million, go home, be happy...or do you wanna play for half a million dollars?" asked Chris

"Play" said Cameron

"Play?" asked Mike

"Luck is on your side sweety" said Zoey

"I don't know" said Gwen

Everyone in the audience kept chanting 'TAKE THE MONEY! TAKE THE MONEY!'

"250's good, what do you think?" asked Mike

"Whatever you want sweety" said Zoey

"I don't know, it's a lot to lose" said Gwen

"It's also a lot to gain" said Cameron

"I think I should stop" said Mike

"Don't walk Mike, I am confident in you" said Cameron

"Zoey?" asked Mike

"I believe you can do it" said Zoey

"Thanks, Gwen?" asked Mike

"I don't know, if you feel like you can do it, then go for it" said Gwen

"I'm gonna go for it" said Mike

"You're gonna play?" asked Chris

"I'm gonna play" said Mike

"Alright, which identity do you wanna solve?" asked Chris

"Alright, Number 8 looks athletic and looks like he could throw one hell of a curveball" said Mike

"But so does Number 6" said Zoey

"True, but Number 8 looks like he could throw it better" said Mike

"Be careful Mike" said Gwen

"Yeah, Number 8 might be the son of paranormal scientists" said Cameron

"What does a baseball player look like?" asked Chris

"Athletic, slim, in shape due to running the bases all the time, I think 8 is Baseball Player, I think 6 is Son of Paranormal Scientists" said Mike

"There's a fifty-fifty chance" said Zoey

"I know, and if Number 6 tells me that he's the Baseball Player, I'm gonna be sick to my stomach, what do you guys think, should I lock it in?" asked Mike

"Maybe" said Gwen

"I think so" said Cameron

"Go with your instincts" said Zoey

"Mike, $500,000 is at stake, what's your decision?" asked Chris

"I don't wanna be the reason you lose $500,000" said Gwen

"I'm gonna lock in Number 8 as my..." said Mike

Mike hesitated.

"Now this is a coin toss, you're risking $250,000, what are you thinking?" asked Chris

"I don't know what I'm thinking..." said Mike

Everyone in the audience chanted for Mike.

"...Number 8 I'm locking in as my..." said Mike

Mike hesitated, his hand hovered over the button to lock in his answer.

"...Baseball Player, Number 8 is the Baseball Player" said Mike

Mike locked in his answer.

"This is the big one Mike, how are you feeling?" asked Chris

"Sick to my stomach, I'm throwing up either way" said Mike

"Well, Number 8, for $500,000, IS THAT your...identity?" asked Chris

The Stranger hesitated.

"Come on 8, come on 8" said Mike

The Stranger hung and shook his head, the smile on Mike's face fell.

"YOU HIT A HOME RUN!" said Stranger Number 8, mimicking a baseball throw

"YES!" screamed Mike

 **$500,000**

"FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!" screamed Chris

Mike and his friends shared a group hug.

"Of course, Number 6, the Son of Paranormal Scientists" said Chris

"This is awesome" said Mike

"How about that, Mike came here knowing absolutely nothing about these 12 strangers, but he identified every last one of them and he is leaving here with $500,000, will it happen again? Join us next time, I'm Chris McLean and don't be a stranger!" said Chris

* * *

 **That does it for this chapter, Mike has done it, he has won $500,000, join me next time when another former Total Drama Contestant has a chance to win $500,000. And, as always, here are the ones Mike guessed correctly**

 **STRANGER 10: Glenn Quagmire from Family Guy**

 **STRANGER 4: Phineas Flynn from Phineas and Ferb**

 **STRANGER 8: Leon Kuwata from Danganronpa**

 **STRANGER 6: Danny Fenton from Danny Phantom**

 **If you have any ideas for strangers, send me a PM with the name of the stranger and their identity (Cartoon Characters and Anime Characters only, no video game or comic book characters, unless they had a cartoon or anime adaptation)**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
